Mémoire perdue
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Après une rencontre avec Road, Allen perd la mémoire, le quatorzième et son innocence. Étant maintenant un poids mort, Komui le met en exile...
1. Prologue

**Auteur: Zanne, bien que c'est Dana qui est eu l'idée ( Merci! Oh grande Dana XD)**

**Disclaimer: Les personages sont pas à moi... Le tralala habituel, quoi... **

**Note: C'est le prologue, pas un OS!**

**Note 2: J'ai corrigé beaucoup de fautes mais ça ce peut qu'il y en ai encore.**

* * *

Allen entra dans le bureau du Grand Intendant, qui venait de l'appeler. Le Maudit s'assit sur le fauteuil recouvert de document, et attendit que Komui engage la conversation, ce qui ne fut pas bien long d'ailleurs.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, déclara-t-il. Une Innocence a été repérée pas loin d'ici. Elle devrait être facile à recueillir, car il n'y a bizarrement aucun akuma dans les environs. Tu as l'avant-midi pour te préparer.

- C'est tout? protesta Allen. S'il y n'a aucun akuma dans les environs, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe là-bas!

- Je sais très bien. Mais tout les exorcistes sont en mission sauf toi. Un groupe de traqueurs t'accompagneront. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

Allen hocha la tête et partit vers sa chambre pour faire les préparatifs de son voyage. Après avoir mit le minimum dans sa valise, - sois une tenu d'exorciste de rechange et Timcampy- et être partit vers le réfectoire pour se restaurer, il se dirigea vers la sorti pour attendre son groupe de trouveurs. Il arrivèrent, quelque temps plut tard. Un des membres du groupe, apparemment le chef, s'avança vers Allen:

- Bonjour, monsieur. Nous sommes le groupe de trouveurs qui vous accompagneront, déclara-t-il plus pour ses collègues que pour le maudit. Vous êtes prêt?

- Oui, répondit le blandinet.

- Parfait.

Ils embarquèrent dans la bateau, à une certaine distance d'Allen. Après une bonne heure ils arrivèrent proche d'une plage assez belle pour accoster car d'après le chef, la prochaine était à des kilomètres. Allen descendit en premier, et laissa passer les autres pour ensuite cacher l'embarcation sous le couvert des arbres. Il marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, ne s'arrêtant que quelque fois pour manger. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit tombait qu'ils commencèrent à voir les lueurs de leur destination, un petit village. C'est exténués, que les trouveurs et Allen arrivèrent à la seule auberge pour prendre leur chambre.

_- Il me reste deux chambres, avait dit l'aubergiste en nous voyant entrer. Les prix sont marqués sur cette feuille._

_Le chef du groupe barra le chemin d'Allen. Une manière de lui dire de ne pas s'en mêler._

_- Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour deux chambre avec le temps qu'on risque d'être ici, avait rétorqué le chef._

_- si vous resté ici plus que cinq jours, je vous donne la deuxième gratuitement._

_- Parfait... Si nous devons partir avant, nous vous verserons l'argent avant de partir._

_L'aubergiste l'avait regardé de haut, comme s'il aurait vu tout les péchés de cet homme._

_- Marché conclu, avait répondu l'aubergiste en lui donnant les clefs._

Allen trouvait curieux que le trouveur ait accepté car il perdait carrément dans cette affaire. Avec une chambre, il n'aurait pas été obligé de payer pour cinq jours, alors qu'il risquait de faire la mission en trois jours, quatre au maximum. À moins que ses coéquipiers et lui refusaient de dormir dans la même chambre qu'un exorciste? C'était déjà arrivé, mais quand même... Ils étaient une dizaine d'hommes dans une chambre identique à celle d'Allen, et pourtant elle suffisait à peine au Maudit. À leur place, le blandinet aurait préféré être dans une chambre avec un exorciste plutot que d'être entassé l'un sur l'autre. Perdu dans ses pensé sur ce contrat débile, Allen s'endormit.

Le lendemain, un bruit le réveilla. Le maudit se leva croyant avoir affaire à des akumas mais le bruit provenait de la chambre des trouveurs. Curieux, il colla son oreille à la porte:

- ... est pas digne de confiance! Vous vous rappelez ce qu'à fait un de ses collègue à Buzz? Il a faillit le tuer, juste parce qu'il l'a "dérangé" pendant qu'il mangeait sont repas!

- Oui mais..., intervint un autre.

- Non! Les exorcistes sont nos ennemis! coupa le premier homme. Quand ont avait le plus besoin d'eux à la congrégation, quand elle c'est fait attaqué par l'akuma niveau 4, presque aucun n'était en état! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui va arriver quand on aura besoin d'eux, à la bataille finale?

- Tout peut être contre...

- En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un Noah dans l'exorciste qui nous accompagne et ce sont nos ennemis juré! fit-il en interrompant l'autre. Si ont l'aide, ont pourrait recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos comme remerciement! Qui ici veut mourir, alors que - certain leur famille, d'autre leur amis- nous attendent à la maison! Avez-vous pensez à vos enfants privé de père, à ce qu'ils vont être obligé de faire pour survivre? Alors que vous venez avec moi ou non, je ne reste pas ici!

-OUAIS! crièrent ensemble les traqueurs.

Allen eu un serrement au cœur. Tout ce qu'avait dit le trouveur était contredisable. Tout ce qu'il avait dit: l'affaire de Buzz, l'attaque de la congrégation, c'était toutes des choses dont il était intervenu. Apparemment, il pouvait oublier les traqueurs pour la mission. Le maudit revint dans chambre, mit sa deuxième tenu d'exorciste et partit à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

Bon. Là, il fallait qu'il trouve la supposée Innocence qu'il y avait dans ce village. Mais comment trouver quelque chose dont ont a entendu parler par les rumeurs et qu'on a aucune preuve physique? Allen conclu qu'il fallait interroger les villageois. Il arriva au marché, ou quelque vieille femme vendait des légumes avec des jeunes qui devaient être leurs petits enfants. Le maudit s'approcha d'un étage de fruits ou une femme entre deux âge s'y tenait.

- Bonjour! Avez-vous entendu de phénomène étrange, voire bizarre? demanda Allen

- Euh, non. Moi je vend des fruits vous savez! déclara la vendeuse, comme si c'était l'évidence même que les personnes qui vendait des fruits ne savait rien de tout ce qui ce passait dans le village.

- Savez-vous dans ce cas, qui connais les rumeurs et les ragots?

- Bien sur! Il habite au fond du village. C'est la seule maison rouge.

Allen posa encore quelques questions, mais à chaque fois, la femme refusa de répondre donc il partit en direction de la fameuse maison. Une chance que ce n'était qu'un village car cela prit à Allen un bon bout de temps au maudit, qui étudiait chaque maison et chaque chemin, de manière a savoir où aller lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Allen arriva devant la maison rouge. Derrière, il n'y avait que la forêt et quand a l'avant, il y avait deux énormes chênes, tellement gros que trois homme ne ferait pas le tour. Impressionner par l'immensité de ces êtres, le blandinet avança tout de même vers la porte. Bien qu'il toqua plusieurs fois, personne ne répondit.

Au bout de quelque seconde, Allen se décida a entrer dans la chaumière. Le feu de l'âtre n'avait pas été allumé depuis plusieurs heures et la pièce était glaciale. Comme il n'y avait personne dans la pièce principale, le maudit alla voir la seconde, qui semblait être une chambre. La porte était barréw et Allen la défonça facilement, le bois était apparemment pourri.

Une odeur de mort régnait dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre donc le blandinet s'avança vers ce qui semblait être une fenêtre dont un rideau cachait la lumière. Mais pendant son parcourt il marcha sur quelque chose qui le fit trébucher. Le maudit se releva et tira le rideaux, ce qui jeta une cascade de lumière sur cette pièce sordide.

"l'objet" dans lequel il avait trébuché était en fait le corps du vieillard qu'il voulait consulter. Il ne devait pas être mort depuis longtemps car le corp était chaud. Allen sortit brusquement de la pièce pour voir s'il pouvait avertir quelqu'un de l'état de l'homme mais personne n'était dans les environs. En entendant un bruit de feuillage, le blandinet leva les yeux vers les chêne, croyant que c'était un chat.

Il fut particulièrement suppris de voir un Noah, de plus est Road.

- Ah! Allen! Sa faisait longtemps! a'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui a tué le vieillard, à l'intérieur?

La jeune fille descendit de l'arbre avec Lero.

- Oui c'est moi! Le prince m'a permis de faire tout ce que je veux avec ce village et j'ai choisi de m'amuser un peu! fit Road en s'approchant un peut trop près de l'exorciste.

- C'est inhumain!

- Ne dit pas ça, mon Allen! Tu sais bien qu'on est humain, nous les Noah. Nous somme juste... disons, plus évoluer! Le meilleur exemple, c'est le traqueur que j'ai soudoyé si facilement! Les "humains" n'ont aucun sens de la loyauté!

Elle sauta au cou du maudit et l'embrassa.

- Pour... Pourquoi tu est ici, Road? bégaya Allen en repoussant la fille.

- Tu sais, nous avons énormément besoins du quatorzième... Mais comme tu refuse de venir, le Prince a décidé de prendre les grands moyens, ronronna la noé.

Allen eu un regard horrifié. Cette renconte risquerait d'être encore plus dangereuse qu'avec un autre Noah.

- Les grands moyens?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà en cours... Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te faire approcher si facilement? Ça presque été trop facile de rentrer dans ton esprit!

Cette fois-ci le maudit paniqua. Et puis, elle est parmie ses pire ennemis... alors pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attaqué quand il l'avait vu? Allen fronça les sourcils: il ne se rappelais plus du tout pourquoi!

- En tout cas, ça ma facilité la tâche!

- Je ne comprend pas! Je ne comprend plus!

- oh! Mon petit Allen! C'est normal! Tien, je vais te réexpliquer. Le quatorzième est en toi mais tu ne veux rien savoir de devenir Noah... Donc le comte Millénaire a pris les grands moyens: il m'a envoyée pour prendre l'esprit du quatorzième! expliqua patiemment Road. J'ai déjà commencé, et bientôt tu devrais t'évanouir pour après ne plus rien te souvenir!

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai! paniqua-t-il.

Bien qu'il était totalement perdu dans les évènements, le blandinet avait compris les explications... Son maître lui avait bien dit que Néah était une part entière de son être, ce qui signifie le pire: il allait mourir!

Il tanta veinement d'activer son innocence mais sans succès. Comme son arme marchait pas, il ne lui restait qu'une solution, le corps à corps.

Curieusement, chaque coup qu'il portait était au ralentit, du moins c'est l'impression qu'Allen avait. Cela donnait tout le temps à Road d'esquiver et même de lui faire de gros sourire ce qui fâcha encore plus le maudit.

- Ça ne sert, à rien Allen!

- Je...

Le blandinet se sentit brusquement faible. Il tituba quelque temps pour ensuite s'effondrer a terre. En tantant te resté éveiller il remarqua calmement qu'il voyait Road penché sur lui... et elle était floue.

- Je vais te faire une petite faveur... commença la descendante des Noé.

Elle continua à parlé mais Allen n'entendait plus... en fait plus rien n'avait de l'importance. C'était fini de lui... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a cru...

* * *

Il se réveilla dans une pièce plus ou moins éclairée où des lits s'alignaient de chaque côté du mur. Comment ça s'appelait encore? Une infirmerie... Mais où était-t-elle situé?

Le jeune homme avait beau cherché il se rappelait de rien. Même pas de son nom, celui de ces parent, où il était, rien. Le vide absolu.

Il commença à détailler la pièce. Les murs avaient une teinte neutre, les lits étaient tous de la même grandeur et il n'y avait personne, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille:

-... avez vu son bras! Il n'a plus son Innocence, et d'après les tests, l'arche ne réagie plus à Allen. Nous en avons plus besoins.

- Mais, il était un de nos meilleur exorciste! On ne peut tout de même pas s'en débarraser comme ça!

- Nous sommes en guerre, Grand-Intendant Komui. Les pertes sont grandes et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un temps précieux sur quelqu'un qu'on pourrait être concidérer pour mort.

Quelqu'un dut arriver car la conversation s'arrêta. Ils parlèrent un bout de temps à voix basse et l'un deux entra un peu plus tard dans la pièce. Il portait un béret... Curieux.

- Salut Allen.

Comme ça il s'appelait Allen. C'était déjà ça d'appris.

- Euh, Bonjour...

- Comment c'est passé ta mission? demant l'homme au béret.

- Quelle mission?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, cherchant apparemment à voir s'il mentait. "Allen" demeura impassible.

- Eh bien ta mission d'exorciste! Tu sais, tu devais allez cherché une Innocence dans un village.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça!

Il -l'homme- se mura dans une contemplation du vide... Il devait probablement réfléchir -fort- d'après ces yeux anormalement plissé. Après quelque seconde, il appela ce qui devait être l'infirmière et elle commença à l'osculter en demandant à son patient d'arrêter de bouger. Après ça, elle entreprit de lui poser des question sur ce qu'"Allen" ce souvenait de sont passé. Presque toutes les réponses furent des «rien» laconiques, parfois accompagné par un hochement de tête.

- Hmm... Grand-Intendant, il souffre d'amnésie. Je n'ai jamais vu un cas aussi grave depuis que je suis à la congrégation.

- Sa se guéri? demanda le "Grand-Intendant".

- Non pas vraiment. Mais il y a un problème... C'est même très anormal, pensa l'infirmière à voix haute.

- Quoi? intervint "Allen".

- C'est-à-dire que ça ne c'est jamais vu une personne qui oublie complètement ces souvenir. Sois elle oublie à mesure, comme si elle était incapable d'assimiler l'information. Sois elle ne se remémore* plus de certains bout de sont passée précédant la cause de l'amnésie. Mais jamais on a vu un personne dont il ne se rappelle de rien!

- Vous n'aurez pas une idée du pourquoi? demanda l'intéressé.

- Eh bien comme je ne connais pas la raison de l'amnésie, non, je ne peut pas vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le grand intendant se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour s'adresser à "Allen":

-Je m'occupperais de te trouvé de quoi retrouver la mémoire. En attendant, reposes-toi.

- Bonne chance... Avec tout le travail que vous avez a faire, si vous trouvez du temps pour s'occuper de lui, c'est qu'il y a plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée, grommela l'infirmière pour elle-même.

* * *

**En passant je n'ai aucune idée si ce que l'infirmière dit car je n'ai vérifié que sur un seule site (wikipédia) donc si quelqu'un qui en connais plus que moi ce trouve à lire mon histoire et que cette information ce retrouve à être fausse, vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire dans une petite review!**

**Alors, qui veut que je continue?**

**edit**

**Dana: Zanne trouve son histoire plus que mauvaise, genre illisible... S.V.P., dites-lui ce que vous en pensez,car sinon elle ne continuera pas.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Explication et départ

**Auteure: Zanne**

**Disclamers: Ces supers personnages ne sont pas à moi... **

**Note: Désolé d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui doivent encore trainées par-ci, par-là! **

* * *

Komui se dirigeait vers son bureau, une idée en tête. Après avoir traversé quelques salles, pris l'ascenseur, puis marché tout le long du couloir, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il fut assez surpris de voir Kanda, qui était revenu d'une mission dont il était supposé terminer dans un mois. Mais bon... Il devrait faire l'affaire... De toute façon, c'était le seul autre exorciste qui était disponible à part sa chère petite Lenalee.

- Bonjour Kanda. Alors ta mission?

L'associal commença à faire un comte rendu (un rapport quoi...) au Grand Intendant. Sa mission s'était passablement bien passé sauf quelques problèmes passagés. Après s'être acquitté de sa tâche, le kendoka se plongea dans son mutisme.

C'est après quelques minutes de se silence lourd qui ne mettait que le scientifique mal à l'aise que Komui décida de ce jetter à l'eau...

- Bon apparemment, la mission c'est bien passé ce qui n'est pas le cas de celle d'Allen. Il y a eu un incident, et on ne sait toujours pas ce qui c'est passé exactement. Allen est devenu, disons, amnésique, quoique je soupçonne que ce soit plus compliqué que ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça me fait?

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'en plus d'être amnésique, il a perdu son innocence et sa maîtrise de l'arche, il n'est qu'un poids mort dans cette guerre. Ça pourrait être dangereux qu'il devienne traqueur car il ne se souviendrait absolument de rien. Par contre, il pourrait nous être utile s'il retrouve sa mémoire, car il pourrait ce servir de l'arche, à la limite nous montrer comment. Donc ont ne peut pas le tuer...

Komui arrêta, comme si l'autre avait compris où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Kanda était plus énervé qu'autre chose par les détours que prenait le Grand Intendant. Il prit un air renforgné:

- Accouche, bordel!

- Nous en sommes venu à la conclusion qu'il faudrait le mettre, pour ainsi dire, en exile mais avec quelqu'un à ces côté, pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais sans lui révéler son passé. Car si on racontait tout à Allen, qu'il n'en croit pas un mot et qu'il va au côté de l'ennemi, il aurait des informations importantes sur chacun d'entre nous et cela pourrait compromettre nos chances de se sortir victorieux de cette guerre.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta Kanda, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi!

- Oui, oui, j'y arrive! Donc on a décidé que ça valait la peine de "sacrifier" un exorciste à la protection d'Allen jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire. C'est une affaire urgente et je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main. Alors se sera à toi de le surveiller et ainsi d'une certaine façon, de lui réapprendre à vivre.

- Quoi?! explosa l'interresé. Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas cet imbécile de Lapin? Il serait bien plus à même de faire _ça_ que moi! Vous êtes taré ou quoi?

Le brun se leva du sofa sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la porte mais le Grand-Intendant l'intercepta ayant apparemment prévu la réaction de l'exorciste.

- Kanda, assis-toi! fit le scientifique d'une voix calme mais qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Les deux asiatiques s'affrontèrent du regard puis les deux hommes se rassirent, chacun à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Komui attendit que le kendoka se calme puis continua.

- Premièrement, Lavi ne peut pas parce qu'il est Bookmen. Deuxièmement, aucun autre exorciste ne peut y aller car il sont tous plus ou moins amis avec lui et ils seront plus portés à tout lui raconter. Quand à toi, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire et comme tu es assez associal, ça te donne de la crédibilité!

- Tss! fit le Kendoka, semblant hésité à considéré la remarque comme bonne ou mauvaise.

- De toute façon, que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu y es obligé, déclara Komui en se levant pour apuyer ces dires. Ah, et tu parts demain. Quand à l'endroit, je te donnerais les informations avant de partir.

Kanda partit de la pièce, enragé. Il faisait peur à voir, d'après les scientifiques qui l'on croisé.

**-pPp-**

Ça faisait un bon trois heures qu'Allen était là, à ne rien faire. On l'avait déplacé dans une chambre adjacente à l'infirmerie mais personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi. En fait, personne n'était venu le voir, sauf l'infirmière, pour un repas. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sortir - de quoi donner envie-...

Oh, et puis quoi encore? Ce n'était pas son genre de désobérir mais là, il s'ennuyait ferme. Allen entrebâilla la porte, fit sûr que personne n'était dans le couloir et sorti.

Il rencontra quelques personnes mais n'osa pas les intercepter. Elles avaient l'air de le connaître, d'après les signe de tête et les quelques salutation que le blandinet avait reçu.

Il était bizarre, ce bâtiment. D'après le nombre d'étages, ce devait être une tour mais on pouvait ce perdre facilement comme l'avait appris à ses dépend Allen.

Après quelque temps à vaguabonder d'étages en étages, le blandinet se dit que c'était le temps de retrouver les quatre murs de sa chambre, avant que quelqu'un ne s'apperçoive de sa petite sortie. Malheureusement, se ne serait pas facile car il ne savait plus où il était... Allen décida d'y aller au hasard. Il prit l'ascenseur, mit un numéro, et attendit qu'il puisse descendre. Ce ne fut pas bien long, d'ailleur.

**-pPp-**

L'infirmière se dirigeait vers la chambre du p'tit blanc avec un plat de nouriture dans les mains. Elle ouvrit la porte et se qu'elle vit la découragea plus qu'elle ne la facha.

- MONSIEUR WALKER! cria tout de même la vieille femme.

Et elle partit vers l'ascenseur.

**-pPp-**

Au moment même où il mit un pied à l'extérieur de l'appareil, un truc volant non identifié se jeta sur lui. Après avoir regardé, il découvrit que c'était l'infirmière en chef, celle qui c'était occupé de lui pendant ce qu'on pourrait appeler une détention - d'à peine trois heures, soit dit en passant.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, la vieille femme se releva, exaspérée.

- M. Walker, même ayant perdu la mémoire, vous vous échappez encore avant d'en avoir terminé avec l'infirmerie! déclara-t-elle, à bout. Vous devriez vous reposer car vous partez demain matin, de bonne heure.

- Je part demain? Où ça? demanda le maudit, curieux.

L'infirmière se frotta la nuque.

- je ne le sais pas . Bon, maintenant tu vas allez te reposer!

Elle le prit par l'oreille et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, et le lançant presque. Puis, elle barra la porte.

-**pPp-**

Après avoir mangé, Lavi se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller chercher les livres qu'il devait compiler. Évidemment, l'endroit où il couchait n'était pas à la même étage que le réfectoire, donc il devait prendre l'ascenseur (1). Il était à peu près à une vingtaine de mètre de l'objet quand il vit Allen et l'infirmière. Assez surpris de voir l'infirmière et le maudit ensemble, il s'approcha, essayant de savoir ce que se disait les deux ensemble.

-... ayant perdu la mémoire, vous vous échappez encore avant d'en avoir terminé avec l'infirmerie! déclara-t-elle, à bout. Vous devriez vous reposer car vous partez demain matin, de bonne heure.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Allen a perdu la mémoire? Depuis quand? N'était-il pas suposé d'être en mission? Pourquoi il partirais demain s'il vient juste d'arrivé?

Lavi jura à voix basse. Quelque chose avait été caché aux exorcistes et même aux bookmens.

- Je part demain? Où ça?

- Je ne le sais pas. Bon, maintenant tu vas allez te reposé.

Pendant qu'Allen se faisait amené vers l'enfers aussi appelé infirmerie, lavi se dirigea vers sa chambre, décidé à suivre cette aventure, autant pour sont métier de bookmen que pour sa curiosité. Oui, il devait le faire... Mais il y avait un mur de béton dans son chemin qui se nomme Bookman. Hmmm... Que faire?

Lavi pensa à tout cela en faisant sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'un petit problème survint. Bookman venait de rentrer dans la chambre que le jeune homme et son grand-père partageait.

- Lavi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Une idée, vite! Ah, trouvé!

- Hey! Papy! Je fais tes valises. Tu pars pour un centre de retraite! T'inquiète pas, il ont des soins capilaires, là-bas.

Évidemment à cette remarque, le roux reçut un super coup de pied, ainsi que quelques claques en arrière de la tête. Après s'être calmé, Bookman demanda:

- Sérieusement Lavi, où vas-tu?

- J'ai découvert qu'Allen avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il s'en allait tôt demain matin et je comptais le suivre pour en savoir plus...

- Hmm... C'est une pièce importante dans cette guerre, en tant que destructeur du temps, quatrozième et exorciste. Vas-y et rapporte moi tout ce que tu as vu.

- Merci, Panda! Oubli pas de prendre soin de tes cheveux!

Il reçu deux bon coup de pied derrière la tête mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être content de lui-même. Après tout, il avait quand même réussi à convaincre papy.

**-pPp-**

**Le lendemain, à l'aube**

Le Kendoka, l'amnésique ainsi que le Grand Intendant était là, sur le quai. Un bateau les attendait en tanguant tranquillement au gré des vagues, enfin, ce qui restait du courant.

Komui donna un plan au jeune homme ayant les cheveux brun et donna quelques directions qu'Allen n'écouta pas. L'inconnu le poussa dans le bateau, en le faisant presque tombé par dessus bord. Le brun lui lança l'autre rame lui disant sèchement que ce n'était pas vrai qu'il ne foutrait rien du voyage. Surpis, Allen ne répliqua rien et commença a pagayé après avoir fait un signe de tête au Grand Intendant.

Il ignorait ou l'inconnu l'emmenait. En fait, Allen ignorait tout du voyage ainsi que de la personne qui l'accompagnait. Non mais! Qu'elle impolitesse! L'asiatique ne lui avait même pas dit son nom.

Oui, le maudit sentait que se voyage allait être long...

**-pPp-**

Environ une quinzaine de minutes après que Komui sois partit, Lavi pris une barque et mit toutes ses choses dans l'embarquation, bien décidé à les suivre.

* * *

**(1) j'ignore s'il y a des escaliers donc... Et puis, oui, je sais, tout tourne autour de ce maudit ascenseur, et je suis tanné d'écrire ce mot de m**de!**

**Dana: Beau vocabulaire, je t'applaudis!**

**zanne: En tout j****'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus... MAis j'ai un problème. Il y aura probablement un couple ou plusieurs, mais ça reste à voir- donc j'aimerais avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs... Que voulez-vous? Yullen, Laven, Yuvi ou encore un autre couple? Je prend tout!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Imprévue

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

Lulubell se présenta devant le Comte, après s'être retransphormée en humaine.

- Il sont enfin sortis de la Congrégation. Que fait-on maintenant? déclara-t-elle, presque dédaigneusement.

Road, qui était au cou du Prince, fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas été prévenue du plan du Comte et cela la fâchait un peu. Et puis elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait attendre qu'Allen aille à la Congrégation, pour partir et ensuite le tuer. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement fait lorsqu'elle lui avait fait perdre la mémoire? Ou encore avant?

- Ho ho ho!

- Est-ce que je pourrais le tuer? S'il te plaît!

- Non ma petite Road! Il va mourir, mais pas de nos mains!

-Maaaais! Pourquoi?! Je voulais le tuer! fit-elle, déçue. Au moins le voir une dernière fois!

Le comte secoua négativement la tête.

- Le faire souffrir?

- Non, ça pourrait alerter la Congrégation, donc nous allons engager deux tueuses à gage au nom de Zanne et Dana! déclara le Prince, en souriant.

- Quoi?! Engager de simple humain?! intervint Lulubell.

- Ho ho ho! Ce ne sont pas que de simples humaines! En fait, elles viennent d'une race immortelle, supérieure à la notre. Comme elles se sont désinterressées de la race humaine depuis longtemps, ces femmes nous laisse faire...

La seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, portant une longue tresse sur le côté gauche. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et ses yeux violet ainsi que ses cheveux noir renforçaient cette expression.

- Vous m'avez appelez. Que voulez-vous?

- Je vous avais effectivement appelée, mais votre cohéquipière, une certaine Dana, aussi!

La tueuse à gage ignora superbement la remarque.

- Que. voulez. vous? demanda Zanne, en appuyant chacun de ses mots comme si elle parlait à des enfants.

- Que vous tuez quelqu'un, fit Lulubell.

- Non! Pas pour de vrai?! C'est impossible, je fais juste le ménage! ironisa la tueuse.

- Plus exactement, Allen Walker, fit l'autre, énervée.

- C'est telle-ment claire! Vous savez le nombre de personnes ayant ce nom? Et vous savez le prix que ça va vous couter de me faire tuer 500 000 personnes?

Road intervient, voyant le visage empourpré de Lulubell:

- Il a une quinzaine d'année, les cheveux blancs, les yeux gris tirant sur le bleu, il a un pentacle inversé en haut de l'oeil gauche... Ça te suffit comme description?

- Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien à rien! soupira Zanne. Il se tient avec qui, les personnes qui sont avec lui ressemble à quoi, son caractère, son comportement en plublic, ses tics, ses manis?

Les descriptions fusèrent sèchement, Road et Lulubell exaspérées et quelque peu fâchées par le caractère de cette tueuse. Zanne posa d'autres questions, plus morals et socials du genre: les titres qu'il porte, pourquoi est-il important de le tuer, est-ce qu'il fait partie intégrante de cette guerre?

- Bon j'en assez entendu. Parlons du contrat, cher comte Millénaire! dit-elle en ignorant volontairement les deux filles.

- Que voulez-vous comme prix? demanda l'interressé.

- Hmm... seize mille trois cent quarante et un euros. Ça vous va? fit la tueuse, assez fière d'elle. Et je vous fait un prix! Normalement c'est plus chers, mais comme nous somme compatriote...

- C'est pas un peu trop, pour une seule personne? Même si c'est le destructeur du temps... remarqua Road, toujours accrochée au cou du Prince.

- Vous me demandez quand même de tuer quelqu'un ayant un pentacle sur le front!

- Et qu'est que ça change? questionna Lulubell, exaspérée.

- Le prix, évidemment!

- Et pourquoi ça changerait le prix?

La fille haussa les épaules.

- Bon, maintenant parlons des conditions! décréta Zanne, en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Elle commença, sans attendre de réponse. Elle énuméra plein de chose allant du ridicule, au chose les plus importantes. Elle finit après un bon cinq minutes de blabla:

- Et par dessus tout, je veux que personne de votre clan ne s'approche d'eux sinon le contrat est suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une rectification du marché... Alors, vous acceptez?

- Ho ho ho! Mais c'est qu'on a pas le choix! Marché conclu! déclara le comte après un petite réflexion.

**-pPp-**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'inconnu et Allen marchait, côte à côte, quand ils arrivèrent à un petit village. Il était déboisé sur une cinquantaine de mètres, et une enceinte entourait la petite ville. Arrivé proche du mur, le brun déclara:

- Reste là, Moyashi.

Surpris, Allen resta là. L'inconnu se dirigea vers le boisé d'un pas vif. Après quelque temps, il revint, poussant quelqu'un dans le dos.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au blandinet qu'ils commencèrent à s'envoyer des piques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Baka Usagi?

- Ben je vous suis! Qu'est que tu pensais? remarqua le nouveau venu, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et pourquoi tu nous suis?! dit presque en hurlant le brun.

Le borgne éclata de rire, sans raison apparente.

- Je suis venu sur ordre de Bookman, déclara le roux, retrouvant son sérieux. C'est pas évident, mon petit Yû?

- NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRÉNOM! hurla cette fois-ci le Japonais.

Puis le compagnon de voyage d'Allen se dirigea à grand pas vers le village, à grand renfort de menaces et de jurons pour les personnes qui étaient sur son chemin. Ayant chacun leurs raisons, les deux autres le suivirent, quoique avec quelques bon mètres de différence entre le brun et eux, pour éviter la colère du nippon.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la seule auberge du village, que "Yû" s'arrêta. Il prit deux chambres et demanda froidement de monter les repas d'Allen et de lui-même dans leur chambre respective. Après avoir donné la clef au maudit, il s'enferma dans la sienne.

Le blandinet fit le tour de la salle commune, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Devait-il faire un tour du village ou monter sagement dans sa chambre? Ou encore s'enfuir de là le plus vite possible et sans réfléchir? Allen frissona en pensant à la colère du brun s'il le retrouvait en pleine fugue. Et puis le roux borgne était encore là donc le blandinet monta dans sa chambre.

La pièce était petite et d'un jaune terne et uniforme. Le lit simple était surement le logis de nombreuses punaises, puces et autres insectes indésirables. A part le lit, les seules autres meubles étaient la table de chevet et une chaise bercente en bois. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de la même couleur que le mur, et parassait assez sale. Quand à la salle de bain, Allen n'osa même pas vérifier.

Comme le repas n'était pas arrivé, le maudit s'assit sur la seule chose la moins douteuse de la pièce: la chaise berçante, et commença à réfléchir à son évasion.

Pour Allen il semblait évident de s'enfuir avant d'être arrivé à l'endroit prévu. Après tout, peut-être que le brun était expers en torture et qu'il devait lui soutiré des informations qu'il avait oublié. Ou bien sa mission était simplement de le tuer et de cacher son corps là où ils s'en allaient de manière à ce qu'on ne retrouve jamais ses restes... Oui, il devait s'enfuir avant que quelque chose de ce genre arrive.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen n'entendit pas tout de suite le son insitant d'une main frappant la porte. Le maudit fini par ouvrit la porte, croyant finalement que son souper était arrivé.

**-pPp-**

Allen était partit, laissant Lavi seul. Il commença par louer une chambre, et il pris son repas dans la salle comune en pensant à la phrase que Kanda lui avait glissé. " Si tu parles au Moyashi de son passé, j'te fais bouffer tes trippe, C'est clair?" avait craché le brun, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'enceinte du village, où Allen se trouvait.

Mais Lavi n'avait pas le choix, la curiosité le rongeait et son travail de bookman lui obligeait à le faire.

Machinalement, il prit la direction des escaliers, pour trouver ce fameux blandinet.

**-pPp-**

Allen fut assez surprit de voir le roux, celui qui avait réussi a faire fâcher son compagnon de voyage impassible.

- Bonjour Allen! fit celui-ci avec un sourire presque candide.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda le maudit, suspicieux.

- Discutons de ça dans ta chambre, tu veux bien?

Comme seul réponse, Allen ouvrit grandement sa porte, bien qu'avec un regard méfiant vis à vis le borgne. L'inconnu rentra lentement, toujours avec cet étrange sourire, collé à son visage, comme s'il se connaissait depuis longtemps.

- Qui êtes-vous? répéta Allen quand le borgne eu fini de s'intaller.

- Alors, tu as belle et bien perdu la mémoire... Je m'appelle Lavi, et je suis l'hérité des bookman. J'ai parlé à Yû tantôt, et si t'a des questions pose-les, mais y en a certaines que je ne pourrai pas répondre.

Allen fronça les sourcils

- Qui?!

- Yû, Kanda quoi!

- C'est qui?

- La personne qui t'acompagnes pour aller ch'ais pas où.

- Vous n'avez pas dit tout à l'heure que vous avez parlé avec "Kanda"? remarqua Allen.

- Tu sais, il m'a plutôt dit qu'une phrase...

-Qui est?

Lavi se racla la gorge.

-Ben... De ne pas te parler de ton passé...

-Et comment comptes-tu me répondre si tu peux rien me dire!

Le roux lui adressa un sourire.

- Y a certaine chose que tu dois savoir. Pour ton bien... Et puis, j'adore énerver Yû, donc...

Décidément, sa manière de sourire était obsédente. Même un peut trop selon Allen.

- Je peux te poser n'importe quoi? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réfexion.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas direque je pourrai répondre, fit Lavi.

Oui, d'accord, ça il l'avait compris. Le vrai problème c'était par quoi il allait commencer...

- Qui est exactement Kanda? Et pourquoi il porte toujours un sabre avec lui, même pour dormir?

_"Lui, il surement pensé à sévader... Ou alors, il est obsédé sur Kanda au points de le regarder dormir."_ pensa le borgne. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit:

_-_ Pour simplifier au maximum, Yû est un épéiste, un sabreur, un kendoka -bref tout ce que tu veux- et c'est pour ça qu'il dort avec sont katana...

Il y eu un silence dans la pièce.

- En y réfléchissant, j'ai vraiment simplifié... Mais bon, en gros... réfléchit Lavi à voix haute.

- On m'emmène où? intervint Allen, coupant les pensées du roux.

- De ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation avec Komui et Kanda, tu vas allé dans un cotage avec Yû, quelque part dans un trou perdu...

- Pourquoi, avec _lui_? fit dédaigneusement le maudit.

- Je crois que c'est parce que du passé à Kanda, que c'est peut être le seul à pouvoir le faire... En fait, je l'ignore.

- Pourquoi vous nous suiviez?

- Ça m'intriguait... Tu peux me tutoyer?

- Qu'est-ce qui v... t'intriguais?

- j'peux pas le dire...

Lavi jeta un coup d'oeil à la minuscule fenêtre. L'horizon était mauve, le soleil se couchait. Comme il savait que Kanda allait se lever aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait intéret à se coucher tôt. Surtout que le brun ne le réveillerait pas et le laisserait en plan...

- Il commence à être tard, j'vais me coucher! Bonne nuit Allen! déclara Lavi avec son sourire.

- Mais j'ai pas fini!

- Demain, on aura tout le temps...

Allen soupira et racompagna Lavi jusqu'à la porte. Le maudit le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bout du couloirs puis la porte et couru jusqu'à fenêtre. La distance entre le sol et la pièce était grande, mais il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de blessures. Sans se poser plus de questions, Allen sauta. Il atterrit avec souplesse.

Le roux était arrivé pile au bon moment. Grâce à lui, il avait les réponses à la plupart de ses questions. Oui, il était temps de s'enfuir.

**-pPp-**

Lavi le suivit jusqu'à la porte, probablement par pur politesse. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les questions que le blanc lui avait posé. À moins que? Oui ça devait être ça... Sans fair ni une ni deux, il marcha jusqu'au bout du corridor, et se dirigea directement vers la chambre à Kanda, qui se situait un étage plus bas. C'est seulement après avoir cogné plusieurs fois que le brun daigna de répondre, apparemment contrarié d'être dérangé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Baka Usagi? demanda froidement Kanda.

Lavi lui fit un gros sourire mais recula tout de même d'un pas.

- Euh, je viens de parler à Allen. Je crois qu'il va s'enfuir.

- QUOI?! hurla le kendoka.

Et c'est ainsi que Kanda se dirigea vers le centre du village, accompagné de Lavi, en espèrant intercepter Allen dans sa fugue et surtout pour l'en empêcher.

**-pPp-**

Zanne s'acroupit en plein milieu du chemin pour mieux voir les empruntes. Elle allait dans la bonne direction. La fille aux cheveux noirs le sentait. Non. Le savait. Ils étaient probablement dans le prochain village, surement entrain de dormir. C'était sa chance. Maudissant l'incapassité d'utiliser sont pouvoir, Zanne commença à courir. Ce soir, elle allait tuer.

**-pPp-**

Allen courait, pour mettre le plus de distance entre kanda, Lavi et lui, lorsqu'il frappa quelqu'un. Surpris il leva la tête et vit une une personne au cheveux bruns, portant des lunettes et probablement d'origine portugaise. Plus pour faire bonne figure qu'autre chose il lança un vague "excusez-moi" et recommença à courir quand le personne en question l'interpela:

- Eh shonen! Une partie de poker ça te dirais?

Allen se figea net, avec l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots. Pas exactement, mais pour quelqu'un aillant perdu totalement la mémoire c'était curieux comme sensation. Le maudit secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ça.

- Euh... Non, je suis occupé, déclara-t-il finalement, pensant avoir affaire à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, voir un ami, vu la proposition.

- Domage... À la prochaine fois, alors!

Ignorant la remarque, il commença à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre ce village et lui.

**-pPp-**

Arrivée au vilage, Zanne se permetta de souffler un peu. Elle était dans une ruelle sombre, qui se situait entre deux maisons. La rue était calme et il y avait que quelques vieillards sur la route, qui s'attardaient profitant du temps qu'ils leurs restaient avant de mourir.

Zanne fonça soudain les sourcils. Son corps le sentait, elle frissona. Son "aura" - si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça- était étrange... Mais c'est lorsqu'il s'arrêta que la tueuse le perçu clairement. Quelque chose clochait.

C'est alors qu'il apparu dans son champ de vision. Le Noé. Il était en face de sa cible, entrain de lui parler comme si le contrat n'avait jamais existé. Ces humains (2)... Ils le faisaient toujours exprès ou quoi?! Zanne soupira, exédée. Il y avait des jours oè elle regrettait le départ de Dana... Seulement certain jour (1)...

La fille resta patiemment dans sa ruelle, attendant que le Noé parte. Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle se dirigea vers sa cible - Allen? - et évidemment, probablement juste pour la faire chier, il commença à courir.

La tueuse le suivit, bien qu'avec quelques bon mètres de différence, de manière à ce que sa cible ne la remarque pas. Après quelque temps, il fonça _encore_ dans du monde. C'était une habitude ou quoi? Ça commence à être lassant à la fin! Zanne soupira exédée et s'accrouppit derrière une poubelle pour observer la scène. La fille fut surprit de voir la personne que les Noé lui avait décrit; un japonais qui portait les cheveux longs, en queue de cheval... Et qu'est-ce que qu'il faisait avec le rouquin? Ça c'était bizarre...Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

Zanne, de nature (plus ou moins) curieuse, changea ses plan à ce moment.

**-pPp**

Un peu fâché contre lui-même, Allen regardait Kanda qui était blême de colère. Il avait sorti Mugen un peu plus tôt et tenait la garde de son katana tellement fort que la couleur de ses jointure pouvait rivaliser avec celle de son visage. Évidemment, le brun lui criait après, mais d'une façon curieuse. Comme si... il était déçu. Déçu de quoi? Son comportement, ses agissement?

Après quelques plates excuses de la par d'Allen, un silence s'abatit sur le groupe. Lavi ouvrit la bouche pour probablement faire une remarque quand une grande claque dans son dos l'interompit. Lavi eu brusquement une mine surprise devant la fille qui venait d'apparaître.

- Z.. Zanne?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici?

- J'étais venu pour tuer, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde ladite Zanne.

- J'étais?

* * *

**(1): Tout ressemblance avec des faits réels ou des gens serait totalement fortuite...**

**(2): Étant donné qu'elle appartient à une race supérieur à celle des Noés, elle les considèrent comme des humains.**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ^^ Désolé, ça m'a pris du temps à poster, je vais essayé d'augmenté mon rythme mais... Il y a de grand chance que ça reste à tout les trois semaines.**


	4. Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle arrivée

**Auteure: Zanne**

**Note: En relisant les chapitres précédant (ainsi que DGM) j'ai remarqué que les perso était pas mal OC (surtout kanda... et Lavi... et Allen, tout les perso, quoi!)) donc je vais essayer de changer progressivement ça, tout en insérant le couple (que j'ai pas encore décidé. Oui je sais, je suis mal partit ^^") J'hésite entre Yullen et laven... hmm, que choisir?**

**Ah oui! Le chapitre va être centré sur Zanne et non Allen mais je vous promet que ça reviendra au maudit tantôt!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! **

* * *

_"- Z.. Zanne?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?_

_- J'étais venu pour tuer, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde ladite Zanne._

_- J'étais?"_

La fille s'avança et se plaça derrière Allen.

- Oui, un Noé a parlé de poker avec votre ami ici présent.

Kanda resta impassible, contrairement Lavi, qui fit littéralement un crise cardiaque.

- QUOI?! Un Noé était ici?! s'écria Lavi, oubliant le fait même qu'elle venait de leur déclaré qu'elle tuerait Allen.

- C'est la preuve même que c'est un crétin... Même pas capable de tuer quelqu'un! fit Kanda, un aura obscurs l'entourant.

Des regards noirs fusèrent de la part du maudit, mais il décida de ne pas répliquer... Pour cette fois-ci.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fais que quelqu'un parle de poker avec moi? demanda le blandinet.

Zanne rit, comme si elle avait affaire à des enfants impertinent. Elle tourna ensuite autour des trois garçons, les main croisé dans le dos. La brune s'arrêta devant Kanda, qui la regardait depuis le début, se méfiant de cette femme.

Le kendoka ne la connaissait que dépuis quelque seconde, et déjà il la détestait. Elle avait tué énormément de gens et il le savait juste à l'odeur qui émanait de cette personne, cette chose, cette femme. Et pourtant, cette "Zanne" ne devait pas avoir plus que l'âge du Moyashi, qui se tenait en face de lui, le regard méfiant.

La fille recula de quelque pas, comme si elle avait déviné la suspicions de Kanda à son égard, et se dirigea vers Lavi, qui s'était apparemment remis de ses soit disants émotions ou encore, de sa surprise.

Brusquement, sans aucune raison apparente, Zanne pris Lavi par le col et le souleva du sol. Allen voulu s'interposer, comme si cela aurait changé quelque chose mais la fille le poussa comme s'il n'était pas plus lourde qu'une petite démone (1) de sa connaissance. Après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, elle eu un de ses sourires sadiques puis la brune laissa Lavi valdinguer un peu plus loin.

- Ça, déclara-t-elle, c'est pour toutes les fois que tu m'as fait chier!

- Et de qu'elles fois veux-tu parlé? demanda le roux, en se massant le cou.

- Je vois que tu peu encore parlé... fit Zanne, puis, pour changé de sujet: Pour confirmer les regards de l'efféminé et de l'androgyne, oui, je le connais.

La première chose qu'on sut après cette réplique, c'est que Lavi était à terre, mort de rire littéralement et que les deux autre avaient totalement oublié la déclaration de la fille.

- Je ne suis pas efféminé, je te signal, cracha le brun en mettant une main sur la garde de son katana. Il s'approcha de Lavi: Tu vas te prendre Mugen si tu n'arrêtes pas IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Lavi se leva péniblement. Mais continua tout fois à rire dans sa barbe.

- Je ne suis pas androgyne! Où vas-tu cherché cette idée? demanda Allen, indigné.

- Regardes-toi, tu verra ou je la sort, cette idée.

Alors que deux serrait les point et grinçait des dents, Zanne réfléchissait à comment s'en sortir. La tueuse devait les convaincre qu'elle pouvait resté, qu'elle allait être utile... Mais à quoi? Elle savait chassé, faire un feu, se battre et tout le tralala pour survive, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'ils avaient besoin.

- Je reste, fit Zanne brusquement.

- Non, dirent catégoriquement les trois garçons.

- Et pourquoi ça? Je sais me rendre utile...

- Ça semble évident. Et puis, tu as juste servi à nous insulté depuis que t'es là, se renfrogna Kanda.

- Et voilà une raison de plus, vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour que je parte! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon, moi, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!

Et la tueuse tourna vivement les talons et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bois...

Les trois garçons se renfrognèrent, mais se dirigèrent tout de même, dans un commun accord, vèrent l'auberge pour aller chercher leurs maigres possession. Plus ils seront loin de se village et mieux cela vaudra!

**-pPp-**

Allen, Lavi et Kanda marchaient d'un pas vif, leur prochain arrêt étant le cottage le blandinet ayant abandonné la fugue après l'explosion du brun, le jour précédent.

Apparemment, ils avaient pu devancé Zanne qu'en se levant à l'aube, et cela les avaient comblé d'un soulagement collectif, de n'avoir pas endurer cette fille justement insupportable.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'arrêtèrent pour manger qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur; _elle_ était accotée à un arbre, les regardant en souriant comme s'ils n'était que de garçonnets inattentifs à ces consigne.

Kanda se leva calmement, et se planta devant la tueuse, la regardant fermement dans les yeux, sous la supervision des deux autres qui faisait déjà des paris sur qui allait mourir en premier. Puis Zanne s'approcha près, très près du kendoka. Et le plus sérieusement du monde elle plaça sa lèvre à quelque millimètre de l'oreille du brun et lui souffla:

- Tu veux mourir, pas vrai?

Tout ceci c'était passé en une fraction de seconde, une infime portion de temps que Kanda, malgré ses sens et ses année de pratique n'avait pas pus saisir. Se maudissant intérieurement il dégaina Mugen alors que l'autre sortait de ridicules dagues.

Les deux autres, quand à eux, c'était reculé de quelque pas pour leur laisser un peu de place. Lavi avait un sourire de débile accroché au lèvre, espérant voir le kendoka affiché une belle et grosse défaite. Pour Allen, il avait juste hâte de voir s'il avait gagné son pari.

Les armes commencèrent à s'entrechoquer furieusement et la dextérité de Zanne surpris le kendoka. Coup d'estoc, parade, attaque, feinte, tout y passa. Ce n'est que lorsque la tueuse réussi à percé la garde de son adversaire que l'égalité s'en fut. D'un simple coup de pied bien placé, le katana de Kanda s'envola l'acculant à un arbre. Il enrageait carrément.

Lavi, lui, jubilait. Il avait gagné son paris et contre le maudit! Bon, il avouait que ce n'avait rien d'un jeux de hasard, mais c'est avec un visage qui affichait la victoire, qu'il s'approcha d'Allen et tendit la main. Découragé, Allen donna la somme toute fois, en rechigna quelque peu.

Zanne aussi était très contente, bien que pour elle, c'était prévisible . Mais le meilleur, c'était de voir le visage du kendoka qui était allé reprendre Mugen: il serrait les points et les dents, était rouge tomate et tremblait de rage.

- Toi... grinça-t-il

- Oui, moi? fit-elle avec le sourire, malgré cette froideur qui se dégageait toujours d'elle.

Voyant la tension monté entre les deux malade mentaux qui se battait pour un rien, Allen et Lavi se levèrent comme un seul homme, et se dirigèrent prestement vers Zanne et Kanda pour prévenir la prochain confrontation.

- Bakanda! Ça ne se fait pas de menacer les femmes! s'exclama le maudit subitement.

C'était sortit tout seul... Et tout le monde fut surpris, enfin, à part la tueuse qui ignorait tout de la "super" relation qu'il y avait entre ces deux exorcistes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire, dans ce que je fais Moyashi?! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, cria le kendoka à la tête du blanc.

- Mon nom, c'est Allen, et ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit, répliqua ledit Allen.

- TU VOIX PAS QU'ELLE N'EST PAS NORMAL, T'A FEMME SANS DÉFENSE?!

- J'AI JAMAIS DIT QU'ELLE ÉTANT SANS DÉFENSE, IMBÉCILE!

- Euh... Les gars, je crois que... commença Lavi en s'approchant pour les séparer.

- LA FERME! hurlèrent les deux autres exorcistes, déjà occupé à s'affronter

Lavi était plus ou moins surpris de la tournures des évènement. Ses deux collègue s'étaient toujours détestés au plus haut point, et apparemment, leurs relations s'étaient dégénérées avec la perte de mémoire du blanc. En fin de compte, Komui n'avait peut-être pas eu une bonne idée, en enlevant le statut d'exorciste à ces deux là. Sans doute que la retenu et la fatigue les avait rattrapé... Quoique cela aurait surprit Lavi que ses deux coéquipiers ne se gueule pas après...

Finalement la situation s'arrêta par elle-même: en pleine "confrontation" le ventre du blanc gronda. Après une remarque acerbe de Kanda sur l'anormalité de la chose, tous ce retrouvèrent assis en cercle proche d'un feu, deux lapin entrain de cuire.

Tous, se couchèrent tôt, pour partir à l'aube demain. Enfin presque tous. Incapable de dormir, -et voyant la chose inutile- Zanne s'éloigna du camp pour réfléchir. Elle s'accota, comme à son habitude, au premier arbre venu, un gros chêne centenaire.

Personne ne l'avait recontacté, le contrat était encore suspendu. Elle ne pourrait pas resté indéfiniment avec la groupe, elle le savait.

Un bruit la sorti de ces réflexion. Elle jugea inutile de ce retourner, car elle savait exactement qu'il allait la suivre, et ce, depuis hier.

Le roux s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, ne sachant pas par quoi commencé cette conversation, qui risquait fort de devenir gênante, voir hargneuse.

- Zanne, commença tout de même Lavi.

Il semblait mal-assuré, mais pas elle. En fait, tout ça n'était qu'une parade depuis le début. Un simple mur destiné à cacjé leurs réels identités. Et le roux le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

- Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas? l'interrompit la tueuse.

Zanne se retourna, pour voir sa réaction. Il souriait, gêné, les bras sur sa tête.

- Oui, et c'est ironique... fit-il.

- Pas tant que ça. En fait, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire...

- Je, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu pour m'excusé... Et te demander quelque chose.

Là, il allait trop loin. Tout les deux avait leur but, un chemin différent à suivre. Lui en tant que Bookmen, elle en tant que vengeance. LA tueuse s'approcha, son regard devenu froid.

- Et de quoi, puis-je savoir? demanda Zanne.

- De t'avoir mentit, tu sais, avec le métier que j'exerce, j'avais besoin de certaine information et...

Lavi essaya de toucher la joue maintenant assez proche de la fille. Elle l'en empêcha, comme il s'y attendait.

- Et on en ai arrivé là. Je sais. Tu voulais me demandé quoi? demanda-t-elle, impatiente d'en finir avec ce dialogue dégoulinant de regret.

- Eh bien, Allen à perdu la mémoire. Étant donné le groupe dans lequel t'appartiens, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'aidé.

Zanne fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça Nathaniel?! Je ne mélange jamais travail et famille, déclara-t-elle, sauf si tu veux mettre en place un contrat... Je pourrais surement faire en sorte de trouver quelque chose pour ça.

Ses yeux brillait, décidée d'en tiré quelque chose d'intéressant. Lavi, lui tressaillit en entendant se nom.

- Maintenant, mon nom, c'est Lavi. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier... Tu veux combien?

- Disons que je te le fait gratuitement si tu me fait entrer dans le groupe, et me laisse parler à Allen.

- Si tu ne lui fait rien, je suis d'accord. Marché conclu? demanda le roux.

- Marché conclu.

* * *

**(1)Ceux qui devine c'est qui aura le droit à un congé de devoir et d'examen dans matière qu'il déteste!(indice: c'est une référence à une histoire de Dana.)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**


End file.
